


Idolatry

by Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Brief character study, Gen, Post-SING (Music Video), Val Velocity apologism, Val Velocity is angry and confused but not a bad guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth
Summary: The Fabulous Killjoys are dead. Val Velocity is angry. Volume provides a listening ear, with a grain of salt.
Relationships: Val Velocity & Volume (Fabulous Killjoys), Vamos & Vaya (Fabulous Killjoys)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Idolatry

“LOOK AT YOUR HEROES, KILLJOYS! THEY ARE NOTHING BUT FLESH AND BLOOD, AND THEY ARE DEAD.”  
The headline is splashed across BLI’s newspapers, the ones that mysteriously find their way into the Zones. Propaganda, someone said once, but neither Vaya nor Vamos bothered to remember who said it or what it means. They skip over the full-page spread, color pictures of the Fabulous Killjoys sprawled our dead on the shiny white tile, blaster holes in their heads, their hearts. Instead, the two of them skim through the paper for the ads section, cutting out the pictures with the most color BLI will allow, cutting out the words that sound the best.  
“Give me that.” Val stalks up behind them, snatches the pages from where they’re spread out on a stack of cinderblocks (the table at their current hideout).  
“Aw, Val, what’re ya looking at that for? It’s only bad news, anyways.”  
“Yeah, the Fabulous Killjoys got dusted.”  
“Wonder what happened to that girl they ran with.”  
“Nothing good. Hey, the clippings’re blowin’ away!”

Val frowns, studying the gory front page. They really were just humans after all, just breakable failures of humans like everyone else— and he’d really thought they’d save the desert! He crumples the pages, to Vaya’s and Vamos’ dismay, letting them scramble to catch the torn ball of paper, and heads out of the building for a smoke. 

Eventually, Volume joins him, with a bottle of nail polish.  
“Hey. Let me do your nails, Vinyl’s too much of a prick about his image or whatever.” Val doesn’t reply.  
“Val. Val. Val Velocity. You in there?”  
“What?”  
“Ah, Val. You’re all pissy about the Fabulous Killjoys?”  
“No.” Volume laughs, plucks the cigarette from Val’s lips, and puts it out under their boot.  
“I’m not. Pissy about them, I mean. They’re just people— were just people— and nothing more. It’s people who idolize them that’s the problem”, he’s picking up in pace now, words coming from him more eloquently. Volume unscrews the nail polish and grabs his hand, settling down for a long speech.  
“Why should we care if four ‘joys got dusted? It happens every day, and they’re. Not. Special.”  
“I gotta interject here, though. ‘Cos they are special. They made it in to Batt City, at least. And BL/Ind is doing everything they can to prove to you that they’re not special. Why else would they go all out with a color page?”  
“Listen to me when I say there’s nothing special about them! Just a bunch of idiots who got themselves killed. Probably believed their Phoenix Witch would save them.”  
“Other hand.” Val complies out of habit, now too lost in his speech to notice anything else. He continues ranting as Volume finishes up his nails. He re-screws the cap on the bottle of nail polish, and listens until Val finishes.  
“I hear ya, Valocity, just remember not to get too upset about this, that’s what BLI wants.”  
“Screw BLI and screw you.”  
“That’s the spirit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I got a little too invested in Jean D’Arc and how the English were so desperate to present her both as an unholy figure and as human; they stopped burning her body after she died to show her corpse and leave no room for conspiracies, then continued burning her so nobody could make relics out of her body, and I thought BLI would be very invested in proving the Killjoys’ deaths, so that left me with this. 
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr @wishiwasthemoon-tonight, or do it right here in the comments.


End file.
